A Hatter Meets A Hare
by Harriet March
Summary: Based on Writer at fanfiction.net Alyce tetch's character and ideas: While at arkham Jervis meets a new and Dangerous friend, could he possibly help himels and his lover Alyce escape the hell hole called an asylum?
1. Hopping In

Disclaimer and Author's note: I do not own any of these characters besides Harriet March. Alyce is Owned by Alyce Tetch and.yea. Based on Alyce's Stories and Jervis Tetch. Tell me what you think!!!  
  
"Let Go of me you imbeciles!! You Bastards!!" A woman's voice was heard from the end of the Asylum's hall. Jervis looked up from his copy of Alice in Wonderland that they had let him have, as did the rest of the hall. Four guards halfway drug the screaming woman. She looked of around twenty years of age with almost white blonde hair and fierce green eyes. She struggled from their grip, her straightjacket flailing around since the guards could not secure them. They threw her into the cell across from Jervis, she tried to attack them as they shut the door on her, and she fell to the ground in a heap. "Welcome to your new home Ms. March, try not to mess it up to much." Said one of the guards as they walked away. She looked to them as her thigh length hair fell over her face. She jumped and ran to the Plexiglas wall, jumping at it and hitting it, yelling and screaming. Jervis watched her struggle, unnerving at all the noise she made. The other inmates watched her struggle, like the rest of them struggled the first time. After a few hours of yelling and smashing against the Plexiglas wall, the woman fell against the back wall, crying silently and pulling her hair until she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning as Jervis woke the woman stood walking around her cell. He felt calm as he looked to her, like she was am old friend. He stood and rose, stretching and walked to the Plexiglas wall. The woman immediately looked to him, her eyes piercing his soul. She walked up to the wall and placed her hands on it, looking at him questioningly. For a moment there was silence. Suddenly, the lights flashed and sirens went off like every morning. It was time for free time in the Rec. room. "Holy Fuck!" from a few cells away you could hear the Joker fall out of bed and swear up a storm, not an early riser. Slowly each inmate was escorted to the Rec. Room for free time. Jervis sat and watch, The Riddler came first, then came Two-Face, flipping his coin. Next came the elegant Pamela Isly, Poison Ivy. After her came the Joker, his stupid grin upon his face. Then the guards opened Jervis's door. "Your next Mr. Tetch." "Yes, yes, I'm coming." He quickly grabbed his book, his pride and joy and walked to the guards, they took each arm and began walking. Jervis looked back to see four guards walk to the woman's cell, she looked to him and he nodded. She looked to him and let them grab her and walk her to the Rec. Room.  
  
Twenty guards surrounded the Rec. Room, well if you could call it that. It was just a huge room with white walls, a few tables, chairs and one T.V. Jervis looked around, Harley sat on the Joker's lap as they discussed matters with Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and the Riddler, others were scattered about and he found himself a table with just two chairs and began reading. The metal door of the Rec. Room opened and in stepped in the four guards with the woman. They released her and went over by the other guards, watching her every move. All went quiet in the room as she looked around, till she saw the only person she remembered, Jervis. He looked up from his book and watched her curiously as she walked to him. She didn't even ask as she sat down in the spare folding chair. The other inmates went back to there talking as the woman stared at Jervis' book. "I beg you pardon my dear," said Jervis as he set his book down and smiled his wicked grin, "I don't believe we've properly introduced, my name is Jervis Tetch. I don't believe I know your name." She cocked her head and for a moment there seemed to be silence. Then suddenly from her pale, delicate body came a strong English accent. "Harriet March." Was all she said as she looked to Jervis' book. "Harriet, well, that's a very interesting name Ms. March." He noticed she was looking at his book, his thin lips spread over his face in a smile. He spoke to her, "Do you like to read Ms. March?" "I don't know, I haven't read to many books since high school." She answered back, looking to the picture on the cover of the book. "Well Ms. March I-" "Harriet. I hate being called Ms. March, that's what the shrinks here call me and I hate it." Harriet retorted, she looked somewhat annoyed, her fierce green eyes seemed so angry, so confused. Jervis seemed to smile more, she was an interesting character all right, but could she be trusted? "So Harriet my friend, what have the brainless fools diagnose you with?" he ventured to ask, hoping to bring up some conversation. Harriet smiled wickedly as she spoke, her voice lined with laughter, "Well, they said I am extremely homicidal. I also have Merinthophobia, which is why I wouldn't let them tie my Straight jacket that the guards at Arkham were so kind to give me." She smiled up to Jervis. He nodded, "I see. Quite interesting Harriet, quite interesting indeed."  
  
It seemed like forever they talked. Harriet was smiling and almost laughing as Jervis told her stories of past crimes. And of Batman. She observed that when Jervis spoke of him hatred surely followed. She to began to slowly hate this so called, Batman. She soon began to hate him with a passion. The whistle sounded and it was time to retire all inmates to their cells. Slowly, one-by-one, each was taken to their cells. Finally, it was Jervis' turn. Time to return to his dismal cell with nothing to console him. Nothing but the thought of his dear Alyce and his faithful book to console him. He suddenly looked to his new friend. She had never felt the pleasure of following the White Rabbit down to Wonderland. Never waited patiently for the Caterpillar to speak after quietly smoking his hookah. Never seen the Cheshire Cat grin, or hear the Queen of Hearts howl "Off with her head!" And she had never heard the Mock Turtle sob and sing the Lobster Quadrille. He looked into Harriet's faded green eyes and placed the book into her delicate hand. The look on her face showed her confusion. "Please dear child, read this miracle of a story. Take as long as you want." He smiled to her. Then whispered close to her ear, "And don't fuss over these simpletons, they're not worth it. You'll soon be out of here. I promise." She made no reply but simply nodded, as Jervis was lead out, his brain contemplating a scheme, not wasting time. Harriet was lead to her cell; Jervis appeared to be asleep as well as she could tell. She backed into the corner of her dismal cell. Behind the small bed with white sheets and an off white color pillowcase. She sat, legs hugged against her body as she looked to the book. She gingerly opened the book to the first page of the story:  
  
Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank... 


	2. Tales fom the Hatter

It had been nearly a week since Jervis had given Harriet his precious book and he was becoming annoyed. He missed his precious book but tried to keep himself busy. He often looked to his new friends cell as she read the book, her eyes darting from the pictures to the words. She was so intent, just like Jervis, himself, was the first time he had read Alice in Wonderland.  
  
He tried to think of ways to escape from this realm of hell but nothing came to his brilliant mind.  
  
Not 'til he had pondered and entire day away that he finally came up with brilliant plan: Use Harriet. But of course, it was a simple plan. He could bribe one of the social workers to give him a female doctor uniform and then have Harriet escape. She could then get him out and then they could both get out his precious Alyce and the never-ending tea party could once again recommence.  
  
He smiled as he spoke aloud to himself, "Oh frabjious day! Calloh! Callay! He chortled in all his joy!"  
  
He laughed once again, his thin lips spread over his face in a smile. Then, there was a knock at his cell's door.  
  
"No Room! No Room!" Jervis called from his bed.  
  
"Pardon Mr. Tetch, a note from Ms. March from across the way." A young guard walked into Jervis' small cell. The young, naïve guard like Jervis and Jervis, in return, could get him to do almost anything; even help him escape.  
  
"Thank you Jason, you may leave now. I shall summon you when I write a reply." He smiled to him and unfolded the note.  
  
The handwriting was very nice, smooth curves of cursive as he read what his friend had wrote him. He smiled as he read:  
  
We're all mad here...  
  
He had to chuckle slightly as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a small desk in his room. He began to madly scribble her more of a letter then a note:  
  
Quite right Harriet, quite right. We are mad, or else we would've never have come here. I, however, have a plan of escape from this realm of hell. I plan to have our little messenger help us and he won't even know it. He is a very gullible and will do anything for us. I shall brief you as my plan flows.  
  
Hatter  
  
He looked to Jason at the door and motioned for him. He then handed it to the young man, "Please take this to Ms. Harriet for me." The young guard smiled and nodded, "Right away, Mr. Tetch." As he locked Jervis' door and walked over to Harriet's cell. Jervis watched as Jason opened her cell door and walked slowly up to her. Harriet busying herself re-reading Alice in Wonderland as the guard cleared his throat. Harriet looked up to him with alert eyes as Jason handed her the note. He stepped back a bit as Harriet opened the note and read through it quickly. She smiled and tore up the letter, so that Jason could not possibly read it. Jervis smiled as Harriet nodded to him, Jervis nodded back a reply and Jason left the room, returning back to Jervis' own cold solitary cell. "Anything else, Mr. Tetch?" the young man asked, his brown eyes sparkling with youth. Jervis nodded as he sat on his bed, "Yes, Jason, there is. You know Ms. Harriet," he nodded towards Harriet, "From across the way?" "Yes?" "Well, her sister is very ill and Harriet wishes to see her before she passes. I need you to sneak her out to see her one last time." "But Mr. Tetch, I can't do that, I might lose my job!" gasped the young man, looking to his idol. "Please Jason, just get her a uniform and I promise she will not cause any trouble." Answered Jervis, leaning back to the wall and crossing his left leg over his right. The young guard brushed his fingers through his red, bushy hair and nodded, "I'll do it Mr. Tetch, I promise." "Excellent, I knew I could count on you!" Jervis stood and shook Jason's hand, "Now do hurry, Harriet wants to get out as soon as possible." Jason nodded and hurried out, Jervis watched him walked off reciting and chuckling all the while:  
'How cheerfully he seems to grin  
  
How neatly spreads his claws,  
  
And welcomes little fishes in,  
  
With gently smiling jaws.' He laughs and nods to Harriet, who nodded back. Jervis walked back to his bed and watched as Jason came back with a small satchel. He sat down and chuckled again, his face concealed in the shadows; Finally, it had begun. 


	3. The Plan in motion

"Ms. March, I'm here to uh.give you your clothes." Young Jason entered Harriet's room, a brown satchel in hand and a nervous look on his face.  
Harriet looked up to him slowly, hiding Jervis' book behind her body as she slowly began to tremble with excitement, "Oh, really?"  
"Yes, here.I'll turn around so they uh.can't see you." With that he gently tossed the bag and turned around, using his body as a shield to hide her change.  
"I'm done." Was all Harriet said as Jason turned around to see her, now wearing a very clean knee length white dress with black high heels and her hair carefully tucked under her nurse's hat to give the impression of short hair. Jervis' book in hand.  
Jason eyed her quick and nodded, grabbing her pillows from the floor and stuffing them in her bed to look like a body, "There, now they won't know you've gone until at least morning."  
Harriet said nothing as she looked over to Jervis' cell, he had since busied himself drawing and planning more and more things. Jason would never tell anyone what he was doing, the stupid boy.  
"Ready to go?" Jason's hand gently seemed to find its way into her own as they exited her Plexiglas cell. At first she was shocked but kept herself as calm as she could, looking as if she had walked these halls all her life.  
From the corner of her eye she saw Jervis smile to her, she nodded slightly and turned, walking on until they reached the front gates; freedom.  
"Hang on, who's this?" asked a roughly shaved man, black eyes glaring down at Harriet. Jason was just to speak when Harriet stopped him, hardly a trace of her English accent, "Hello there good friend, I'm Amber Wallace, I'm starting a part time job here and Mr. Jason was very kind to show me around. I'll just be leaving though. Good-bye Jason and thank you."  
With this she released her hand but not before she placed Jervis' book in his hand and whispering, "Please give this back to Mr. Tetch. Tell him.All in a golden afternoon." And with that she walked off, leaving them all and finding freedom.  
  
*****  
  
Jervis sat at his desk, his pencil cruising over his papers writing plan after plan but in the end seeing nothing her liked. His garbage had begun overflowing with plans, which didn't matter; Jason would take it all home and burn it anyway. Think Jervis, Think! His mind screamed to him but nothing came. At least not until.  
"Mr. Tetch, I've come bearing gifts." Came in Jason as he walked over to his table.  
"Is she gone?"  
"Yes sir, just left."  
"Good..." Jervis started to write again. Brushing away his strawberry blonde hair from his eyes.  
Jason cleared his throat and spoke quietly again, "uh.sir, Ms. March told me to give you this" with that he sat the copy of Alice in Wonderland in front of Jervis, "And to tell you 'All in a golden afternoon.'.Does that mean anything to you?"  
Inside Jervis chuckled with joy but on the outside he was a calm as before, "No Jason, I think she was just telling me her favorite Poem. Now I've got work to do but take these," He pointed to his trash can, "and dispose of them for me. Thank you."  
Jason nodded and grabbed the trash to dispose of it before anyone came across it.  
After his door was securely locked, a low chuckled began to escape his lips. Soon after a louder and freer laugh exploded from his face as he wrote to himself;  
  
All in a golden afternoon, full leisurely we'll glide!!  
  
*****  
  
Harriet kept her face down while trudging through the dark town; she had since thrown the nurse hat away leaving her long platinum blonde hair free to glide. The night had just arrived as she stopped at an intersection looking around to see where she would go.how she could help Jervis.  
Without warning two men, muscled much like the four orderly that had drug her to her cell at the asylum surrounded her, "Hey there, pretty lady." One grunted; the other laughed, holding a large buoy knife.  
Harriet looked to them both and immediately started to run, it was no lie she was slightly shocked, but she needed to get away from them so she could concentrate.  
But the men were to fast for her as one of them enveloped her in his arms. The other covered her mouth as they drug her into a dark alley and began to tear her clothes off. Laughing, "Now just be quite sweet cheeks and prepare for the ride of your life!" The second one spoke as he held one of her legs and one arm, the other held her one arm and used the other to caress her bare legs. They were holding her so she felt tied up and confined.  
That immediately got her strength going, as the one who first spoke reached for her face to bring her closer she bit his thumb, biting down as hard as she could until she tasted blood.and her teeth met up with each other. The man pulled his arm away from her, letting her go so he could hold what was left of his thumb to his hand.  
She then used her free hand to grab the other man's buoy knife and with supernatural strength she sliced to the missing thumb man's face. He fell to the ground and begged for mercy. With an evil laugh she plunged the knife through his chest and pulled it back out.  
The other man, almost to stunned to even whimper, started to back up before Harriet caught up to him, her insane laugh and his terrified screams pierced the night as she plunged the knife into his chest; over and over until her white dress was now a deep blood red and the man's chest reminded one of Swiss cheese.  
Harriet dropped the knife by the man's body as she dropped to the ground, clutching her legs against her body and rocking to and fro.  
Then, without warning, Harriet's body language began to calm as she looked to the first man's body with his thumb lying just a foot away and then to the other man and to his severely punctured stomach.  
She stared out to the emptiness as she recited:  
  
"They would not, could not, would not, could not, would not join the dance.  
  
They would not, could, not, would not, could not, could not join the dance."  
  
Her face grew to an insane smile as she realized what had happened to her, she had been reborn. Her now pale green eyes darted around to find something to symbolize her new life.  
Her eyes finally fell on the perfect thing, lying in the trashcan was a perfectly white pair of playboy bunny ears. She reached over and grabbed the ears, placing them over her slightly bloodstained hair as she laughed.  
  
For she was no longer a fragile, disturbed Harriet March. She was now.  
  
The March Hare. 


End file.
